


Lily et Pétunia Evans

by Malune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/pseuds/Malune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans 11 ans reçoit un matin une lettre étrange ! OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily et Pétunia Evans

Lily et Pétunia Evans HP pas de couple 

Lily Evans était une jeune fille tout à fait normale, à une exceptions près : c'était une sorcière ! Une sorcière très douée qui faisait la joie de ses parents et la fierté de ses professeurs, car elle était l'une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Tout était parfait dans sa vie, à part peut-être le fait que James Potter ne cessait de l'astiquer, et qu'une personne se détachait d'elle, une personne qui pourtant était sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive sa lettre. Sa sœur, Pétunia Evans...  
Quand Lily était née, Pétunia avait trois ans. Elle était la chouchoute de ses parents : pour Mr et Mrs Evans, il n'y avait rien de plus formidable que leur fille. Et puis Lily était arrivée, et si leurs parents avaient partagé leur temps en deux, leur amour était aussi fort pour l'une que pour l'autre. C'est sans doute pour cela que les deux petites filles n'avaient jamais été rivales. Elles faisaient tout ensemble, elles aimaient les mêmes choses et riaient parfois des après-midi entières simplement par plaisir. Elles étaient heureuses, vraiment, et puis...  
Ce matin-là, Ana Evans était dans la cuisine avec ses deux filles. Toutes trois faisaient des gâteaux. John Evans était rentré de son jogging, et il apportait le courrier.  
« Bonjour, mes femmes. »  
« Bonjour, Papa. »  
« Bonjour, mon chéri. Il y a du courrier ? Le facteur n'est pourtant pas passé. »  
« Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour nous ! »  
« Elles le regardèrent, étonnées, et il tendit la lettre à Lily. »  
« C'est pour toi, ma chérie ! »  
Lily l'avait fixé, incrédule.  
« Pour moi ? »  
« Oui ! »  
Elle avait pris la lettre comme si c'était le plus précieux des cadeaux, et ça l'était bien ! Ana avait jeté un regard interrogatif à son mari, qui avait haussé les épaules. Lily avait observé le beau parchemin, sur lequel il était inscrit :  
Lily Evans  
Dans la cuisine du 9 Mapple Street  
5962 Drexhill  
La voix de son père l'avait fait reprendre ses esprits :  
« Alors, tu ouvres ? »  
Elle tourna l'enveloppe et passa son doigts sur la cire : un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre P. Pétunia la regardait faire avec un moue bizarre, qui finirait sûrement par devenir un tic. Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe aussi délicatement que possible, et lut :  
Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers  
Chère Mademoiselle Evans,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Mademoiselle Evans, à l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Monsieur Siflo, Directeur adjoint  
Lily releva la tête avec un sourire. Quelqu'un devait lui faire une blague. Mais ses parents et sa sœur ne riaient pas...  
Et puis non, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas une blague. A 11 ans, Lily Evans était entrée a l'école de sorcellerie au lieu d'aller au collège avec sa sœur, et Pétunia avait considéré ça comme une trahison, la première d'une longue liste...  
La toute première fois que Lily était rentrée chez elle, pour les vacances de Noël, elle était tellement fière et tellement heureuse de raconter que les personnages sur les photos bougeaient, que l'un de ses professeurs était un fantôme mais un gentil fantôme, qu'il y avait une forêt où il était interdit d'entrer… et tellement d'autres choses, que Pétunia s'était aperçue que sa sœur était différente, très différente...  
Lily était allongée sur le sol, et Pétunia sur le lit. Tout en dévorant des chocogrenouilles, la jeune sorcière racontait dans les moindres détails ses premiers mois de cours. Pétunia enviait sa sœur en silence, et commençait à ressentir de la jalousie.  
« Tu vois, dans la forêt interdite personne n'a le droit d'y aller, mais je crois bien que je le ferai juste pour voir ! Tu sais, Alice dit… »  
« Alice ? »  
« Oui, tu sais, c'est mon amie, elle est dans mon dortoir à Gryffondor, je te l'ai écris. Donc Alice vient d'une famille de sorciers, et elle dit que son grand-père il y est allé un jour, et qu'il a failli se faire dévorer par un loup, mais je crois que son grand-père lui a dit ça juste pour que elle n'y aille pas ! »  
Pétunia pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit pas un mot.  
« Et puis le directeur il dit qu'il y a des créatures dangereuses, mais je suis sûre que c'est pour que les enfants de Moldus n'y entrent pas. Tu comprends, nous, personne ne nous fait peur avec les monstres tapis dans… »  
« Quoi, Moldu ? »  
« Oui : toi, papa et maman vous êtes des Moldus, c'est pas une insulte, ça veut juste dire que vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magiques ! »  
Une Moldue, c'est ce que je suis devenu pour elle : une Moldue ! Pétunia se leva.  
« Je vais me coucher, il est tard et je suis fatiguée ! »  
« Mais attends, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton école... »  
« Plus tard. Il n'y a rien dans mon école qui soit nouveau, formidable ou dangereux, ça peu attendre. »  
Lily avait regardé sortir sa sœur sans comprendre. Elle qui avait attendu les vacances avec tellement d'impatience en était venu à espérer qu'elle finiraient vite.  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Pétunia s'était assise sans un mot et sans un regard pour sa sœur. Elle ne parla pas. Elle semblait avoir disparu, comme s'ils n'étaient que trois à la table, et non quatre. Pourtant, elle poussa un hurlement quand un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte. Lily se mit à rire, mais ses parents fixaient le hibou. Ils étaient toujours surpris de voir une lettre arriver de cette façon. La première fois que Lily avait envoyé une lettre, John avait failli appeler la fourrière avant de voir que l'animal avait une enveloppe accrochée à la patte.  
Lily s'approcha, et l'oiseau s'installa sur son épaule. Pas très rassurée, sa mère murmura :  
« Fais attention, ma chérie ! »  
« Ne t'en fais pas, maman, c'est Héros, le hibou d'Alice ! »  
Lily donna une céréale à l'animal, et prit la lettre. Pétunia la regardait rire, rire d'un bout a l'autre de sa lecture.  
« Elle dit qu'elle a reçu des bombabouses de la part de ses cousins, et qu'on va pouvoir se venger de James Potter et de sa bande ! Ils nous ont arrosé de Putibombe juste avant de partir ! »  
Les deux Evans se regardaient sans comprendre, et Pétunia pinça à nouveau les lèvres. C'était décidé, elle détestait cette école, et elle détestait cette Alice qui faisait rire sa sœur...  
Une année passa ainsi, malgré le fait que Pétunia avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les lettres de sa sœur. Elle attendait et espérait chacune de ses lettres et chacune de ses visites, priant pour qu'un jour une lettre dise j'en est assez, ou qu'une de ses visites serait la dernière. Qu'elle resterait... Mais ça n'arrivait jamais. Toutes les lettres de Lily étaient pareilles, pleines de joie et de rire. C'est lors de sa deuxième année que Pétunia décida de ne plus y répondre, et c'est là que Lily se sentit trahie pour la première fois...  
Ma chère Pétunia,  
Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé hier ! Les maraudeurs (car la bande de James s'est nommée comme ça) se sont fait attraper en train de se battre avec les serpentards. Du coup, ils ont été punis (je souris en écrivant ça ! c'est bien fait pour eux, ils font perdre tellement de points à notre maison) -  
Pétunia avait plissé les yeux et serré les poings. Elle n'écoutait que rarement sa sœur parler de son école, elle n'avait donc aucune idée de ce que pouvait être " les points ". Elle continua néanmoins à lire :  
ils ont dû nettoyer tout le hall avec des brosses à dents, ça m'a fait un peu de peine pour Remus, il est tellement gentil. Mais bon, il l'a cherché, il paraît qu'il a mis un coup de poing à un troisième année qui est trois fois plus lourd que lui. Le pauvre est encore à l'infirmerie, il ne s'en est pas remis !  
Alice et moi, on les a regardés nettoyer pendant des heures en riant, et c'est pour ça qu'il se sont vengés. Ils nous ont fait boire une potion (concoctée par Sirius Black, je parie), et du coup si tu me voyais tu rigolerais bien, j'ai les cheveux verts et je crois bien qu'il y a une plante qui me pousse dans le dos. Je t'écris de l'infirmerie, où Alice me regarde en pouffant, elle me trouve drôle comme ça, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle commence à avoir une fleur jaune sur le sommet du crâne !  
On va bien se venger, fais-moi confiance !  
Bon, je dois te laisser, l'infirmière vient de nous demander de nous coucher. Ce soir, je vais inventer un truc super qui fera perdre la face aux maraudeurs. Peut-être que je mettrai une potion dans leur bière au beurre, ou alors un sortilège qui les ferait mourir de rire, ça doit pouvoir se trouver !  
Bisous  
Lily Evans  
PS : Tu sais comment faire maintenant. Le hibou attendra ta réponse. Quand tu auras fini ta lettre, siffle dehors, et il arrivera.  
Pétunia froissa la lettre et la jeta à travers la pièce. Sa sœur avait oublié qu'elle n'avait jamais su siffler. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla :  
« Toi, le hibou, retourne chez toi, il n'y a pas de réponse ! »  
Lily avait attendu longtemps la lettre, mais elle n'était jamais venue. Elle avait alors décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, et n'était revenue que pour les deux mois de grande vacances...  
Et ce fut pendant les deux mois de vacances entre sa quatrième et sa cinquième années que Lily se senti trahie pour la deuxième fois. Un matin comme tous les autres, tandis que toute la famille mangeait à la table de la cuisine, le hibou de l'école était arrivé. Pétunia avait sursauté et hurlé comme d'habitude.  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur en disant :  
« Ce n'est rien, c'est le hibou de l'école ! »  
Elle avait ouvert la lettre précautionneusement, comme à chaque fois. Elle lut pendant quelques secondes, et s'écria :  
« C'est pas possible ! »  
Le cœur de Pétunia s'était mis à battre. Est-ce que cette fichue école avait brûlé, est-ce que sa sœur était renvoyée ? Mais elle comprit en voyant Lily se mettre à sourire et à sauter de joie que ce n'était rien de tout ça.  
« J'ai été choisie ! Moi, j'ai été choisie, et avec Remus en plus c'est génial, non c'est formidable... »  
Elle regarda ses parents.  
« C'est magique ! »  
Sa mère s'était approchée.  
« Et bien quoi ? »  
« J'ai été nommée préfète ! Tu te rends compte maman, j'ai été nommée préfète, et Remus préfet. Il doit être tellement content, lui qui est si gentil ! »  
Pétunia avait pincé les lèvres. C'était vraiment devenu une mauvaise habitude dont elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire. Son père s'était écrié :  
« Ma chérie, toutes mes félicitations ! »  
« Oh oui, nous sommes si fiers de toi ! »  
Mr Evans avait pris la lettre, et l'avait lue avec un sourire de fierté. Il dit encore :  
« Si seulement on pouvait dire à tout le monde que tu es une sorcière… Je rêve de dire à mon cousin que ma fille est une petite sorcière tellement douée ! Tu vois, je lui dirai un truc du genre : nous avons une sorcière dans la famille, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »  
Lily rigola. Son père en faisait parfois trop. Et puis son regard tomba sur sa sœur, sa meilleure amie : elle ne riait pas, ne souriait même pas. Les deux jeunes filles s'affrontèrent du regard un moment. Tant de sentiments passèrent dans ce regard qu'il était presque impossible de les décrire tous. Il y avait un début de haine, des éclairs de jalousie, et de la tristesse, tant de tristesse, mais aucune des deux jeunes filles ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Leurs deux parents les regardaient, inquiets. Ils voyaient bien que les relations des deux sœurs se désagrégeaient peu à peu.  
Pétunia se leva d'un coup, et sortit de la cuisine.  
Et la seule pensée de Lily fut : comment ma sœur qui m'aimait tant peut rester si impassible, si froide, quand je suis si heureuse ?  
Cette question, Lily était condamnée à se la poser souvent. Trop souvent.  
Pendant cette année, les parents de Lily lui demandèrent de revenir plus fréquemment à la maison, car ils avaient envie de la voir plus souvent. Ce qu'elle fit, mais à contrecœur, car à chacune de ses visites, Pétunia se renfermait sur elle-même. Elle n'avait plus rien de la grande sœur aimante qu'elle avait toujours été... Lily parlait souvent de ses amis, mais Pétunia jamais.  
Dans le salon, Lily jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec son père, tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec sa mère qui reprisait, assise sur le canapé. Pétunia lisait sans vraiment lire, elle rageait contre que tous ce que sa sœur racontait.  
« Donc James a été encore puni ! »  
Sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage, sa mère dit :  
« Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, cette fois ? »  
« Non, mais il y a toujours un maraudeur dans tous les mauvais coups, c'est une habitude, donc il a été puni, comme Franck ! »  
Son père leva les yeux, intrigué.  
« Franck, c'est ton petit ami ? »  
Lily soupira.  
« Oh papa, je t'en prie, je te l'ai déjà dit : Franck Londubat, il est à Gryffondor, mais il a un an de plus que nous, et en fait il fait craquer Alice ! »  
Son père fronça les sourcils.  
« Pourquoi a-t-il été puni ? »  
« C'est l'un des tableaux du couloir qui l'a dénoncé, il a effectué un sort " grenouillis " ! »  
Ses parents la regardaient :  
« C'est un sort qui fait apparaître tout plein de grenouilles, il l'a fait dans la classe de DCFM ! »  
Mrs Evans soupira.  
« Ils m'ont l'air bien dissipés, ces garçons ! »  
Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire :  
« Et toi, ma chérie, qui te fait craquer ? »  
Lily rougit.  
« Personne, mamannnn ! »  
« Oh, moi, avec mon instinct de mère, je dirais que James Potter te plaît ! »  
« Quoi ! Alors ça non, je le déteste, il a une grosse tête, il croit tout savoir ! »  
Elle s'emballa sans réfléchir :  
« Mais quand il m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, mon cœur a fait un bond ! »  
Inquiet, John Evans demanda :  
« Mais que lui as-tu dit ? »  
« Non, bien évidement ! Alice et moi, nous irons toutes les deux, et j'ouvrirai le bal avec Remus comme le veut la tradition entre préfets ! »  
« Et Remus, il ne te plaît pas ? »  
Lily eut un sourire attendri.  
« J'aime Remus comme mon frère, tu sais, il est tellement doux et gentil. Il est si triste aussi parfois... »  
C'en fut trop pour Pétunia. Un garçon avait demandé à sa sœur de sortir avec lui, Alice était toujours avec elle, et elle osait considérer quelqu'un comme son frère, comme si elle avait totalement reconstruit sa famille sans elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.  
Pétunia fulminait en marchant vers le parc. Lily était devenue si jolie, en plus. Et elle avait ramené cette araignée, trouvée dans la forêt, et ses deux grenouilles avec elle. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde que le directeur demande aux élèves de prendre soin de grenouilles sorties d'une baguette magique… Elle n'avait peur de rien, elle avait raconté en riant au dîner qu'elle avait pénétré dans la forêt interdite, qu'elle avait croisé des monstres et des ombres effrayantes. Elle leur avait aussi montré des photos qui bougeaient, où de beaux garçons riaient et s'amusaient, elle leur avait montré James, Remus et Franck, et avec un sourire amusé !  
Tous beaux et intelligents, comme elle les avait décris. Pétunia avait pourtant espéré que ce n'était que des mensonges, mais c'était vrai, tout était vrai...  
Pétunia était tellement en colère qu'elle ne vit pas le jeune homme assez corpulent qui se tenait devant elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle le percuta.  
« Oh, je suis désolée, excusez-moi ! »  
« Il n'y a pas de mal, mademoiselle ! »  
Le garçon avait rougi et ajouté :  
« Je m'appelle Vernon Dursley ! »  
« Pétunia Evans ! »  
Pendant un an, chaque fois que Lily parlait de James qui avait fait ci ou ça, d'Alice qui avait dit ci ou ça, Pétunia prenait un malin plaisir à lui couper la parole en disant combien Vernon était gentil, combien il était intelligent, et que sa famille était propriétaire d'une fabrique de perceuses qui lui appartiendrait un jour... Ce qui agaçait Lily. Oh, pas que sa sœur parle du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré, non, mais du fait qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que l'attention soit dirigée sur elle.  
Et puis, alors que Lily entamait sa sixième année, pour les premières vacances de Noël, elle avait voulu faire une grande fête. Elle avait invité tous ses amis de l'école : même James Potter, qu'elle était pourtant censée détester, était présent. Pétunia avait alors exigé que son petit copain soit invité. Bien entendu, elle avait réussi à convaincre ses parents, et la petite fête avait vite tourné au cauchemar...  
Il y avait une dizaine d'invités : les maraudeurs, Alice, les trois autres filles qui partageaient leur dortoir, Frank, et Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius. Tous sorciers, tous sorcières. Pétunia avait vu avec horreur sa maison se remplir d'êtres bizarres. Elle avait déjà vu, bien sûr, les robes de sa sœur, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu les porter, et encore moins des garçons les porter. Ils étaient tous sortis de la cheminée, ils avaient de la suie partout, et le sourire aux lèvres, comme si c'était normal. Lily les avait serrés dans ses bras, les avaient présentés à ses parents, et dit d'un air hautain :  
« Je suis navrée, mes amis, mais il y a un petit changement de programme ! Le petit ami de ma sœur va venir, alors il va falloir que vous changiez de vêtements ! »  
Elle avait jeté un regard mauvais à Pétunia.  
« Pour les pantalons en dessous de vos robes c'est bon, mais pour le reste je vais vous prêter quelques chemises de mon père ! Pour vous les filles, il y a ce qu'il faut dans mon armoire... »  
Celui qu'elle avait présenté comme Sirius Black lui avait pris les mains, et dit :  
« Oh ma Lily jolie, c'est une idée géniale, j'adore être habillé en moldu ! »  
Ils étaient tous montés en parlant d'un jeux bizarre qui se jouait sur des balais, et étaient redescendus en riant. Quand on avait sonné à la porte, Lily avait à peine jeter un regard à Vernon, et avait installé tout le monde dans le salon. Elle avait mis de la musique étrange qui parlait de magie et de sortilèges.  
Tout s'était bien passé les deux première heures. Leurs parents les avaient laissés seuls, ils jetaient quand même un coup d'œil de temps en temps, restant à l'écoute depuis la cuisine.  
Les maraudeurs riaient dans un coin, Franck plaisantait avec Alice, Lily et les autre filles dont Pétunia ne se souvenait plus du nom chuchotaient assises sur le canapé.  
Pétunia s'était rendue dans la salle de bain, et Remus, pour être gentil, avait voulu discuter avec Vernon. Il s'était approché, le sourire aux lèvres - ce sourire auquel personne ne résistait, plein de sympathie et de malice - et avait engagé la conversation :  
« Alors, comme ça tu sors avec la sœur de Lily, et ça fait longtemps ? »  
Le jeune homme avait murmuré quelque chose d'inaudible, même pour un loup-garou.  
« Pardon ? »  
« J'aimerais que vous restiez loin de moi, je vous prie ! »  
James s'était tu. Si Vernon s'était adressé à lui ou à Sirius, il aurais peut-être ri en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ce moldu, mais c'était à Remus qu'il s'était adressé. Remus qui avait trop souvent été rejeté. James s'était approché.  
« Tu pourrais être plus poli avec mon ami ! »  
« Il n'a pas à m'adresser la parole, ni lui ni vous, je ne suis là que pour protéger Pétunia des gens de votre espèce ! »  
La jeune fille était alors entrée dans la pièce, et Lily s'était plantée droit devant elle.  
« Qu'as-tu raconté à ce garçon ? »  
« Quoi ! »  
« Que lui as-tu dit, Pétunia ? »  
Cette dernière avait souri, de ce sourire pincé qui la caractérisait tant.  
« La vérité, tiens ! »  
Elle ajouta, hargneuse :  
« Sorcière ! »  
Lily avait hurlé :  
« Tu es folle ma parole, tu sais pourtant que personne ne devait savoir ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ! »  
Vernon s'était avancé, inconscient du danger que pouvait représenter tous ces jeunes sorcier.  
« Ne lui parles pas comme ça ! »  
« Toi, la baleine, mets-toi bien dans la tête que je m'adresse à ma sœur comme il me plaît ! »  
Si cela n'avait pas été si tragique, James aurait ri. Sa douce Lily qui lui répétait toujours que c'était mal d'insulter les autres… Il ne lui avait pas fallu grand chose pour insulter ce moldu. Mais James ne pouvais pas rire, il avait préparé assez de mauvais coups pour savoir quand ça sentait le roussi, et là ça sentait carrément le cramé. Les deux sœurs se regardaient fixement. Il n'y avait plus trace de peine dans leur yeux aujourd'hui, juste de la haine. Remus tenta de calmer le jeu, comme à son habitude :  
« Ça va aller, oublions ça ! »  
Pétunia avait craché :  
« Non, certainement pas, il y a trop longtemps que je me tais, je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi, ma chère sœur, de toi et de ton école de tordus ! Vous êtes tous bizarres, et il faut être stupide pour suivre les cours d'un fantôme. Et eux, tu vois la tête qu'ils ont, même si je n'avais rien dit, Vernon l'aurait deviné... »  
Elle avait désigné les cicatrices sur le visage de Remus, et continué :  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es devenue, une... »  
Personne ne sut quelle aurait été la fin de la phrase, car à la place ce fut le bruit d'une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Pétunia avait porté la main à sa joue, elle retenait difficilement ses larmes. Lily tendit la main pour la gifler une seconde fois, mais Vernon attrapa son bras, furieux. James prit le poignet du jeune moldu, et le tordit pour le faire lâcher prise. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur.  
« Ne t'avises plus de la toucher ! »  
Remus avait pris l'épaule de James, et murmurer à Peter :  
« Parents dans la cuisine ! »  
Il avait serré l'épaule de son ami, et il avait lâché Vernon au moment où les parents de Lily étaient entrés. John s'était écrié :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »  
Pétunia et Lily se fixaient. Elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était la fin, qu'elles ne pourraient plus se supporter. Il restait pourtant encore une année avant la fin de leurs études, elles le savaient toutes deux, leurs parents ne les laisseraient pas vivre ailleurs que chez eux avant leur diplôme. C'est probablement pour cette raison que Lily se força à sourire :  
« Rien ! Un malentendu ! Mais qui a gâché la petite fête, je crois que le mieux est que nous rentrions à Poudlard. Remus et moi devons surveiller les petits de première année, nous avons des responsabilités ! N'est-ce pas Remus ? »  
« Oui ma Lily jolie, tu as raison. Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille ! »  
Pétunia ne prit même pas la peine de mentir, elle sortit, traînant son petit ami par le bras.  
Après cette soirée, les deux sœurs ne s'adressèrent plus la parole qu'en présence de leurs parents, et elles jouaient la comédie. Pourtant, elles n'avaient toujours pas fini de se faire du mal...  
A la fin de leurs études, James demanda Lily en mariage, et elle accepta. Ils avaient prévu de se marier en mai la même année, leurs parents étaient ravis...  
Furieuse, Pétunia prépara son mariage très vite, demandant à peine son avis à Vernon. Et quand, trois mois après leur mariage, James et Lily annoncèrent la venue d'un enfant. Pétunia fit tout pour tomber enceinte. Elle était tellement jalouse que sa sœur fasse tout avant elle qu'elle fut heureuse d'accoucher prématurément, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était enceinte que de huit mois.  
Et puis leurs parents étaient morts, ce qui avait fini par séparer totalement les deux jeunes femmes. Elles n'avaient plus de raisons de se voir, et elles finirent toutes deux par nier qu'elles avaient une sœur, par nier qu'elle étaient apparentées.  
Pourtant, quand Pétunia entendit pleurer un soir à sa porte, qu'elle vit le couffin à ses pieds et l'enveloppe de parchemin, elle l'a lu et pleura un peu à l'annonce de la mort de sa sœur. Elle pleura sur sa meilleur amie qu'elle avait perdue il y a bien longtemps, à cause d'une lettre...  
Elle prit cet enfant dans sa maison en souvenir de cette époque où elles s'aimaient, mais elle se jura de ne jamais aimer ce bébé, car il représentait tout ce qui avait déchiré les deux sœurs, et que forcément, un jour, il recevrait une enveloppe avec un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre P.  
FIN


End file.
